Love of My Life
by SweetSorrow1
Summary: My daughter, Lily, is the love of my life. After my husband died, she was all I had. She is an angel sent from heaven and I love her with my whole being... DracoHarry; minor mpreg and slash; ONE-SHOT


**Title**: Love of My Life  
**Author name**: Sweet Sorrow  
**Category**: Books, Harry Potter, Draco/Harry, Angst/Romance  
**Spoilers**: All Books.  
**Rating**: K+ - Minor mpreg  
**Summary**: My daughter, Lily, is the love of my life. After my husband died, she was all I had. She is an angel sent from heaven and I love her with my whole being... Draco/Harry; minor mpreg and slash; ONE-SHOT  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., INC. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. "Love of My Life" belongs to Carly Simon.  
**Author Notes**: 3/29/08 - Sequel will be posted shortly! Happy reading!

* * *

**Love of My Life  
**_By: Sweet Sorrow_

* * *

Deep in the forest, animals frolicked around. Rivers and ponds could be found everywhere and birds chirped happily into the day. The sun shone proudly in the middle of the clear, blue sky. Trees seemed to be alive as the warm breeze ruffled with the leaves. They sang in harmony with the tall grass and the flowers bloomed with full color, creating a tranquil scenery.

This would be a very comforting and relaxing day except for--

"ARG!!"

"Push, Harry! Push!" Madame Pomfrey yelled.

--this.

Harry sobbed and screamed from the pain. He looked over to his husband with "pregnant" evilness.

"DRACO!! I BLOODY HATE YOU! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME!! AHHHH!!"

"Harry, dear. Please push!" the nurse stressed. Harry had been in labor for almost 34 hours, and if he couldn't deliver the baby soon, he or the baby could die.

"I can't . . . I CAN'T!" Harry screamed as another contraction took place. He squeezed Draco's hand, as if trying to send the pain into him.

"Harry . . . I love you. Just a couple more pushes . . . " Draco cooed.

"Draco . . . I can't. If I don't make . . . IT! I LOVE YOU!!"

Beads of sweat trailed Harry's exhausted being and he pushed with all the strength he could muster. The room became silent as the young man's last effort gave effect. A baby's cry pierced the silence.

"It's a girl!"

But Draco had not heard this exciting news. Instead of rejoicing for this miracle, he was holding onto his husband's hand tightly, tears starting to form around his eyes. His heart beats pounded in his ear as he watched Harry struggle to breathe.

"Harry, love. It's over . . . Harry, please . . . "

However, Harry did not respond. He only continued to gasp for air. He let his head drop and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"HARRY!! NO!! PLEASE!!"

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but managed only to whisper his final words.

"Li . . . Lily Narcissa Pot . . . Potter-Mal . . . Malfoy . . . I . . . lo- love you . . . both . . . Draco . . . "

And he stopped breathing.

Madame Pomfrey, who was busy welcoming and cleaning the baby immediately turned around as she heard Draco's cry of help. She gasped in sharply and handed the baby gently to the assistant nurse. She rushed over to Harry's side and began to perform magic to revive him. Draco just stared in horror.

After what seemed like an eternity, Madame Pomfrey faced the blonde haired man and with tears in her eyes, she shook her head, indicating that it was over. Draco's eyes widened in horror and he opened his mouth in a silent scream of loss and agony. His legs gave out and he dropped the floor. He looked up and saw Harry's hand. Draco reached up and grabbed it in a firm hold. It was still warm, but it was lifeless. Draco looked over at Madame Pomfrey, whose tears were falling along with Draco's.

"Where's the baby?" Draco asked in a faint whisper.

The assistant nurse came out with the clean baby in her arms. She, too, had tears on her face. The young nurse handed the baby gently into Draco's arms. Draco stared at the baby and was amazed at the beauty of the newborn. She had jet black hair on her head and her skin was as white and perfect as her other father's. She opened her eyes and Draco's heart was overwhelmed with love. They were silver-grey. They were his eyes. Draco bent his head down, allowing some tears to fall and kissed the smooth skin.

"Lily . . . "

The baby blinked and her lips formed into a small, yet mournful smile.

* * *

"Come here, Lily. Walk toward daddy. Come here," Draco encouraged, bent down in a squatting position.

An eight-month-old Lily sat firmly on the ground. She held an angry expression. Draco sighed, but tried once again.

"Lily . . . come here. Please, do it for daddy?" Draco practically begged this time. His heart leaped with joy as Lily began to grab the chair handle to raise in a standing position.

She still held the solemn look on her face, but that changed into a happy grin as she accomplished the first stage of walking. She wobbled a bit and her dark hair fell in front of her face. Lily brushed them away, annoyed just like any other child would be. Slowly, she moved her right leg up and moved it a few inches in front of her and placed it to the ground. She let go of the chair handle and wobbled a bit more, but her left leg began to rise and was soon placed on the carpet, a few inches from where it started. This continued for some time and finally, she was in front of Draco. Lily laughed and clapped her hands. Draco's young face lighted in a smile and he picked her up and kissed her on her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Lily! Daddy is so proud of you!"

Lily opened her mouth and Draco stopped and stared at her daughter as another achievement was about to take place.

"Da . . . Daddy . . . Daddy. Daddy!!"

Draco only hugged her harder and cried softly. He could only imagine how happy Harry would be of their daughter, too.

Lily grabbed a fistful of her father's shirt and laid her head on his shoulder, as if to comfort him.

* * *

It was snowing hard outside, and Lily watched from her bedroom window. She longed to play in the white fluff, but her daddy had said not until after dinner. She went downstairs to the kitchen and saw her father magiking dinner together.

"Daddy!! Can we _please_ play in the snow??" She begged.

Draco looked down at his four-year-old daughter with a smile.

"Not until after dinner. Then we can roll around in the clouds until we look like snow dogs, ok?"

Lily smiled and nodded. She went to her seat and sat down for dinner. Draco placed the dishes on the table and sat down himself. He placed some broccoli onto his daughter's plate and she scrunched her nose in disgust.

"I don't like broccoli," she proclaimed.

Draco's heart twitched a bit. Harry didn't like broccoli either.

"I know, Angel. But you still have to eat it."

Lily grabbed her fork and poked at the vegetable. She put it inside her mouth and chewed it slowly, even though she hated the taste. She stayed like this for a long while, and suddenly looked up at her father.

"Daddy, what flower do you like?"

Draco looked startled at her sudden interest and replied, "Lilacs and lilies, of course. Why?"

Lily ignored Draco's question and went on.

"Which fruit do you like bestest?"

"It's best, Lily. And that's a hard one. I'd have to say avocados. Are we playing twenty questions?"

Lily ignored him again.

"Which intra . . . inturament do you like -best-?"

Draco laughed a bit at her daughter's cuteness. "I like ukuleles. And Angel, it's called an instrument."

"What about muggle?"

"Woody Allen."

"_Who_?" Lily asked.

"Woody Allen. He's a very funny actor that your other Daddy showed me. He is on a telly."

Lily nodded, but she still looked confused. "What else do you like?"

Draco thought for a while, and purposefully stretched the silence a little bit. Lily sat on the edge of her chair, waiting impatiently.

"I like fireworks and walking in the snow."

Lily's silver-grey eyes sparked in excitement at the mention of walking in the snow.

"But most of all, I love _you_."

"I know, daddy!"

Lily giggled and ate her broccoli happily along with her chicken, peas, and corn. Draco looked down at her daughter lovingly and his heart swelled with love for her.

* * *

An eleven-year-old girl sat in front of a mirror, brushing her long dark locks. In her mirror, she saw her father looking at her with amusement.

"Lily, don't you think you've brushed it enough?" Draco teased. He walked to where she sat and stood behind her. He took the brush and started to brush the hair himself. He ran his hands through the thickness and it reminded him of Harry.

"You know, Angel. You got your fine hair from your Daddy? His hair was always thick and silky, although it was extremely messy."

Lily looked at her father with questioning eyes.

"Daddy, can you tell me more about him?"

Draco smiled and put the brush down. He went out of her bedroom momentarily before returning with a photo album. Lily had never seen it before and turned around the face her father. Draco sat on the floor and patted the space next to him. Lily went and sat down next to Draco and he opened the album.

In it contained tons of wizard pictures of Draco and Harry. Lily's heart pounded as her eyes raked over the pictures. Draco closed the album and started to explain.

"Your daddy was a wonderful and beautiful person, much like you. His name was Harry James Potter. He had jet black hair and emerald eyes and his heart was the size of the world. Angel, remember what that bad man named Voldemort?"

Lily nodded her head.

"Well, he was after Harry. When your daddy was one-year-old, Voldemort tried to kill him. But he couldn't because of your grandmother, Lily's, love. Harry survived and he was sent to live with his aunt and uncle. They were the most horrible muggles you would ever meet and they treated Harry like he was an animal until he turned eleven. That was when Hogwarts came into place."

"That's the school I'll be going to in five months!" Lily commented.

Draco smiled and said," Because you turned eleven on April 16th, right?"

Lily nodded her head happily.

"Yep! Keep going, Daddy."

"Ok . . . Where was I?"

"When Hogwarts came into place."

"That's right. Ok, Hogwarts. Harry was saved by our friend, Hagrid and that's when your daddy found out that he was famous. That's why you are famous Lily, but of course, it's also because of the Malfoy blood running in your veins. Anyway, your daddy and I first met at Madame Malkin's. We met and it went really wrong. We did not become friends until the sixth year. Angel, do you want me to flash forward?"

"Yes, please. I already know that you two hated each other between first and fifth year. You told me already," Lily decided.

"Harry and I found each other during the sixth year. We basically needed each other. I was to become a Death Eater and Harry was suffering from loneliness. We called a truce and became friends. Soon, we found out that we wanted to be more than just friends. That was when we fell in love. We dated until the end of our seventh year and then I proposed to him. We got married and the battle with Voldemort came after almost immediately. I'll leave you to find out what happens during the war at Hogwarts."

Lily looked at her father and her eyes were filled with anticipation of the next part of the story.

"Harry and I went into the world together at the age of seventeen with nothing and at the age of eighteen, we had everything. But it wasn't exactly everything. We wanted children, and even though there were such things as male pregnancies, we knew what the dangers were. But being the Gryfinndor your daddy was, he faced the dangers and carried you for nine months. Those nine months were the happiest and scariest moment of my life. On April 15th, he went into labor. He went through almost hours of pain for you and finally, you came. But . . . ,"

Draco's voice cracked from the sob that was erupting from his throat. He looked over at his daughter and found that she, too, had tears in her eyes.

"Your daddy went through everything for you, Lily. And in the end, instead of being a daddy for you, he became your guardian angel."

Lily rose from her seat and hugged Draco tightly. She let go and sat in his lap, grabbing the album in the process. She opened the book and started to flip through the pages. In every single picture were Draco and Harry, together and smiling. Lily observed them as they began to mature into adults. She stopped suddenly and looked up at her father. She pointed to a picture.

"What's this?" she asked.

Draco looked down and saw Harry and himself waving at him. Behind was a muggle TV. It was playing 'I Love Lucy.'

"We were on a double date with Ron and Hermione."

Lily asked, "Where are they?"

"Behind the camera."

Lily looked at another picture. It showed Draco standing in front of the entire Hogwarts' student body. He was delivering his Valedictorian speech.

"What's this?"

Draco smirked.

"I finally beat Hermione."

Lily's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hermione? But she's _smart_!"

"Yes, but I was smarter that year. She paid a little too much attention to Ron than her studies during the seventh year."

Lily studied the picture a bit more and saw Grandfather Lucius sitting at the staff table, beaming with extreme pride at Draco. The crowd went wild when Draco was finished. In fact, all of them rose to their feet, clapping and cheering wildly.

"Grandfather Lucius sure is happy."

"He was. It was the one of the moments where he was proud of me."

Lily flipped to another page and saw a picture of her daddies eating pumpernickel bread. Before she could ask, Draco answered.

"I love pumpernickel bread."

Lily stuck her nose in the air in a fake-snottish way.

"I already knew that because I love pumpernickel bread, too."

Another picture showed Harry and Draco standing in front of a large, green statue.

"What is _that_?!"

"The Statue of Liberty. It's in the United States of America. It's located near New York City. We were on holiday and decided to take a trip. I loved it. The U.S.A. is a really fun place to go."

"I want to go!"

"Soon, Lily."

Lily closed the album and gave a big yawn. She stood up and laid down on her bead. Draco followed suit. He looked at his daughter's angelic face and smiled lovingly.

"Lily, remember. Even though I loved all those things, you are still the love of my life."

"I know, daddy. I know," she mumbled. She was soon asleep.

A man with blonde hair stood on a platform with many other families, anxiously waiting for the train to arrive. He checked his watched again, just like he had for the last hour, and sighed in impatience. Twenty more minutes to go. The man looked over at the other families and saw the same look plastered upon their faces. He checked his watched again. Nineteen more minutes. He walked over to a chair and sat down, leaning his head on the wall. He closed his eyes and his mind started to drift back to past memories.

He looked at his watch again. Five more minutes. He stood up hastily and smoothed his long hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. He smirked to himself. He was just like his father when he was thirty-four.

The seconds ticked away and soon the large, red train that read 'Hogwarts Express' came into view. The man, named Draco, stood with the others, waiting for their children. One by one the children got off the train and ran to their family. Draco kept a lookout for his daughter, Lily. A smile crept onto his face as he spotted a girl with long, black hair and silver- grey eyes. Draco opened his arms for a hug and she came running into them.

"Lily!"

"Daddy! It's so glad to be with you again. I've missed you so much."

Draco looked at his daughter. She had grown into quite a young woman. The long hair drifted down to her waist and her lovely facial features, which she got from her daddies, fitted wonderfully with her. At the age fifteen, she looked more mature than any other fifth year student.

"How are you and those Gryfinndorks?"

Lily smacked her father's shoulder playfully and said, "Hey! Watch it! I'm a 'Gryfinndork,' too! And yes, I'm doing fine. I'm still the top of all of my classes. Hermione would be proud."

"And I'm proud, too!" Draco exclaimed and only hugged his daughter tighter. "Let's go home."

They walked out of the barrier and into the muggle train station. They stood out drastically, wearing their rich 'Malfoy' clothes. A couple of minutes later, Draco and Lily emerged from the muggle station and headed out toward the muggle parking lot. Draco had taken up driving and was quite fond of it. They walked toward their vehicle. Draco unlocked the doors and went inside.

'Large and comfy . . . ' He thought. And then he braced himself for what was to happen next.

"Daddy, you know I've been a good girl, right? And you know that I love you, right? So . . . mayIdrivethecarplease?" Lily asked, eyes doing the puppy-dog look.

Draco sighed. He knew this was about to happen sometime.

"No, Angel. I'm sorry. You can't. Maybe I'll teach you later," he offered.

"But Daddy! Why can't I?" Lily asked, extremely annoyed.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because, Lily! I cannot risk losing you just like I did to your father!" Draco's voice rose with every word, and his heart began to twitch with emotions.

"But I'll be careful! Promise!" Lily tried again, but this time, it was a weaker attack.

Draco calmed himself down and before he would go crazy, he offered Lily the keys. Lily squealed in delight and jumped out of the car and ran to the other side. Draco took his time getting out of the car, but eventually, sat down on the other side. Lily started the engine and the car shook with power. Draco immediately buckled his seat belt and held onto it like his life depended on it.

"Go ahead, Lily. Do as you please."

Lily put the car into drive and gently started to move the car out of the parking lot. Draco's heart ran like a runaway train. Lily became bolder and moved the car a bit faster.

"STOP!" Draco yelled. He suddenly thought of an idea.

Lily stepped on the brake and looked over at her father.

"What?"

Draco took his wand out and muttered a spell. He looked satisfied and seemed more relaxed. Lily looked confused.

"What did you do, daddy?"

"Nothing. I just did a spell so the car can steer us into safety if you don't."

Lily giggled and said, "Oh, daddy."

She started to drive the car and Draco drifted into a slumber. But in the middle of the ride home, she heard her father say something in his sleep.

"You're the love of my life, Lily. The love of my life . . . "

Lily smiled and whispered, "I know, daddy. I know."

* * *

Here we are at the same scenery once again. It was a lovely day. The sun was shining proudly and the sky seemed to smile. Nature agreed as well. The trees danced and the flowers swam. The spring breeze, not too warm, not too cold, came and played with everything. The rivers and ponds' water ruffled and the sound of it made everything seemed calmer than usual. And of course, there was a reason.

The Canon in D started to play and everyone who was at the wedding, turned around, waiting for the bride to come out. Lily, at twenty-four, came out wearing a beautiful white dress. Her arms were linked with a proud and smiling Draco Potter-Malfoy. They followed the beat of the song and walked down the aisle. It was an outside wedding and the wind played with their clothes, which created a magnificent effect. At the end of the aisle was the groom, James Nathan. His light brown hair seemed as messy as can he, but his blue eyes were sparkling lovingly.

After what seemed like an eternity to everyone, Draco gave his daughter away. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and was about to go sit down when Lily grabbed his hand and gave him a kiss of the lips and a large hug. She released him and faced toward her love. Draco sat down next to Hermione and an empty seat. But that empty seat was reserved for someone.

Albus Dumbledore, at an old and fragile age, still had the strength of a lion. He began the wedding ceremony.

"Wizards, Witches, Muggles. We are gathered here today to witness the coming together of two people, Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy and James Tyler Nathan, whose hearts and spirits are entwined as one. They now desire to profess before all the world their intention henceforth to walk the road of life together."

"To these two young people, this marriage signifies the birth of a new spirit which is a part of each of us, yet not of any one of us alone. This 'birth of spirit' reminds us of spring, the season when all life is reborn and looms again. It is appropriate, therefore, that this wedding of Lily Narcissa Potter-Malfoy and James Tyler Nathan be in spring, and that it be under th open sky, where we are close to the earth and to the unity of life, the totality of living of things of which we are part."

"The beliefs and thoughts about love which motivates these two people are perhaps best expressed in the words of muggle poet Kahlil Gibran:

_'You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.  
Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heaven dance between you.  
Love one another, but make not a bondage of love.  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup, but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread, but eat not of the same loaf.  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are along, though they quiver with the same music.  
Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping,  
For only the hand of life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together, yet not too near together,  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in shadow.' "  
_  
Albus gestured Lily for her part to begin. Lily cleared her throat and smiled at James.

"James," she began. "You are not the air that I breathe, you are the sweet scent that drifts upon it. You are not the sounds that I hear, you are the music of my life."

James smiled and started his part. "Lily, you are not the food that I need, you are the nourishment of my soul. You are not my will to survive, you are my reason for living."

"It is with you that I experience the wonders of the world," Lily said.

James continued, "It is with you that I triumph over the challenges in my path. It is your partnership that will lead me to the fulfillment of my dreams..."

"It is your friendship that guides me as I grow and learn. It is your patience and wisdom that calms my restless nature." Lily's eyes started to glisten with tears.

"It is through you that I know my true self. I do not take you for granted, I cherish you. I do not need you . . . " James was cut off my Lily's unexpected outburst.

"I choose you," she said.

James smiled and said, "And I choose you."

Lily let a tear escape her eyes. Her voice shook as she spoke the vows. "I choose you today in witness of all the people who love us."

"I choose you tomorrow in the privacy of our hearts," James said.

Lily said, "I choose you in strength and weakness."

James smiled again. "I choose you in health and sickness."

"I choose you in joy and sorrow," Lily spoke.

And together as one, they said, "I will choose you, over all others, every day for all the days of my life and after."

Albus motioned his hands and two silver rings appeared in his palm. He looked around the large group of people and saw everyone crying, especially Narcissa and Hermione. Draco had tears trailing down his face, and his hand was on his lap, as if holding another hand. He lips were moving, speaking to the empty space next to him. Albus smiled and nodded knowingly toward Draco.

He turned toward Lily and James and said, "Place these rings on each other's finger. Let these rings serve as locks-- not binding you together-- but as keys, unlocking the secrets of your hearts for each other to know, and thus bringing you closer together forever."

"And now Lily and James, seeking the fulfillment of love and marriage, find again that the poet Gibran speaks for them:

_'Love has no other desire but to fulfill itself.  
To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks to another day of loving.  
To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;  
To return home eventide with gratitude, and then sleep with prayer  
For the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips.' "_

Everyone held their breath for the final part.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. James, you may kiss your bride."

James, with a large smile on his face, leaned in and kissed Lily. The crowd erupted with cheers and screams. However, Draco was not one of them. He cried silently, still whispering to the space next to him. He held firmly to the emptiness in his hand.

"Harry, look. Our daughter is finally married," Draco said.

Harry Potter, dressed in his finest angel clothes, sat in the 'empty space,' holding onto his husband's hand.

"Yes, Draco. Lily is married to James. Irony, if you ask me. But, oh, I'm so proud of you both."

Draco continued to cry, not only because of their daughter's joyous occasion, but because his lover came back. "I love you, Harry. You know that, right? I love you so much. I love you . . . I love you . . . "

"Draco, I know. And I love you, too, but I have to go now."

"No! Harry, please. Don't leave me again. Please ... I've missed you so much," Draco begged.

Harry smiled sadly and tucked a few strands of Draco's graying blonde hair. "I have to, Dray. But you will join me soon, and when you come, I will be waiting for you. We'll be together for all of eternity."

Draco continued to sob.

"And Draco, promise me that you won't come to me for a long time. Promise me."

Draco looked at his lover and said, "I promise. I promise."

Harry smiled and whispered, "I love you." He slowly disappeared.

Lily saw her father crying and trotted over to him, full of worry.

"Daddy! What's wrong? Daddy?" She asked.

Draco stood up and grabbed his daughter in a hug. He sobbed into her dress but Lily didn't mind.

"It's okay, daddy."

Draco looked at his daughter and sang with a voice full of love and adoration:

" Oh Angel,  
You are the love of my life,  
Through all the pleasure and pain,  
From the moment I first saw you,  
I knew that you were the love of my life,  
Simply the love of my life,  
You are the love,  
The great love of my life."

Lily started crying with her father and they held onto each other, swaying to the imagined music.

"I know, daddy. I know."

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
